Recuperando el amor
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Kagome debe olvidar a Inuyasha ya que el prefirió estar con Kikyo, el corazón de ella se rompió en miles de pedazos hasta que en una noche de luna creciente alguien nuevo repara ese dolor.


_**Hola de nuevo, les presento mi segundo fic de Sesshomaru y Kagome n_n espero que les guste, me inspire con la canción de Evanescence "My Heart Is Broken". :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Es un Sesshomaru x Kagome. **_

_**Summary: Kagome debe olvidar a Inuyasha ya que el prefirió estar con Kikyo, el corazón de ella se rompió en miles de pedazos hasta que en una noche de luna creciente alguien nuevo repara ese dolor.**_

* * *

_**Recuperando el amor.**_

Una mañana en la aldea Sengoku, una joven de aproximadamente 20 años caminaba por ese lugar, paseando y tratando de despejar su mente para olvidar a alguien. Con quien paso cinco años largos de su vida, a pesar que casi se casa con esa persona que ella tanto amaba, aunque discutían lo amaba pero parece que él ya había cambiado de opinión, eligiendo a una sacerdotisa difunta en la que el hanyou decidió traerle a la vida con unos conjuros, por esa decisión Kagome fue abandonada en el altar, todos los invitados la miraban como ella lloraba de dolor, como se desquitaba tirando la comida que habían preparado los aldeanos, obviamente ella se disculpo luego de unas dos semanas. Hace unos días la joven de cabellos negros había visto a esa sacerdotisa a la que le dieron la vida, o como decía una oportunidad más, a pesar de que Kikyo quería provocarle dolor cuando estaban en el bosque y que ella beso e abrazo al joven hanyou para llevárselo al infierno, esos recuerdos que le resultaba difil de olvidar aparte de su beso que se había desperdiciado en ese hanyou…

-Llego el tiempo de olvidarte Inuyasha…- murmuro ella levantando la vista hacia el cielo.

Una chica de cabellos negros largo y lacio, con un kimono blanco y detalles rojizos caminaba al lado de un joven que tenía orejas de perros, su cabello largo y plateado que se movía al compa de la brisa. Ambos caminaban agarrados de la mano, eso lastimaba mucho a la muchacha la bronca la rodeaba al igual que la ira. Kikyo la miraba y luego la ignoraba con una sonrisa, pero Inuyasha no hacia nada solo bajo la vista cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de aquella Kagome.

-Inu…-susurro la pelinegra con tristeza. En ese momento la chica sale corriendo del lugar para poder alejarse de ellos dos que estaban felices.

La chica de cabellos negros corría hasta entrar al bosque, para poder desaparecer del lugar. No le importaba si apareciera algún monstruo delante de ella total, no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para seguir de pie, se tropieza con una roca e cae al suelo lastimándose sus rodillas. Algunos monstruos pudieron oler la sangre, unos insectos grandes salieron por los arboles ya que sintieron la presencia de la chica.

-¡Ah!-gritaba Kagome.

Una silueta la escucho y asesino a todos los insectos, que habían salido de los arboles para matar a la joven, se limpiaba sus lagrimas con su kimono azulado y era nada menos que Inuyasha, tenia su espada que estaba manchada de sangre. –Inuyasha…-susurro la joven de cabellos negros.

-Kagome…Yo lo siento-dijo el hanyou inclinando la cabeza.- Y la próxima vez debes tener cuidado-

-Inuyasha, tus disculpas ya no sirven para mí, vete con tu chica muerta, con esa no viva…-dijo Kagome enojada- Adiós bestia-

-Creo que aun sigues lastimada por lo que paso en nuestra boda-murmuro perro-humano mirando como esa persona que amo se alejaba de él.

Kagome se alejaba del hanyou dejándolo solo, sus ojos se cristalizaban no podía evitar llorar el dolor que sentía en su interior era fuerte, ella llegaba a una pequeña cueva para que nadie la vea, la chica se refugiaba en ese lugar.-Mis amigos esta vez no me pueden ayudar, Sango, Miroku y Shippo se fueron a otro lugar y me dejaron a mi sola…-dijo ella secándose sus lagrimas.

-¿Qué haces aquí humana?-pregunto una voz en la que la muchacha lo reconoció fácilmente, cuando voltea era Sesshomaru acostado en el suelo, parecía que recién se despertaba. La pelinegra no tenia palabras para responde a esa pregunta, el youkai la observaba y notaba que su piel estaba palida.

-Vengo a esconderme de los monstruos-responde la joven ignorando al youkai.

-Toma, come estas frutas-dijo Sesshomaru ofreciéndole manzanas y naranjas.- Estas pálida…Humana-

Para Kagome era extraño ver al medio hermano de Inuyasha preocuparse por ella, o sino por una simple y patética humana como él siempre decía.-Gracias-contesta ella mordiendo una manzana. Sesshomaru se levantaba de su lugar e sale de la cueva para tomar aire fresco, la humana por curiosidad lo sigue…

-Deja de seguirme tonta humana…-dijo este en tono frio.

-Solamente te quería decir gracias.-decía la chica sonriéndole.

-No se porque sigues pensando en mi tonto hermano, olvídalo de una buena vez-le insinúa este dándole la espalda.

-Pero… Acaso ¿viniste en mi boda? –indago ella algo confundida por las palabras del youkai.

-Si, aunque me había ocultado-contesta Sesshomaru sonriendo de lado. Kagome bajaba la mirada ante el youkai.

-Tienes razón esta vez…-dijo ella dando media vuelta para irse.

-Yo si fuera tú no volvería al bosque-decía este irónicamente.

-No me importa.

Kagome levantaba su vista hacia el cielo que se estaba poniendo de noche, las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer acompañando a la hermosa luna creciente, algo salía de los arbustos…

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!-gritaba la pequeña Rin emocionada.

-¡Espera Rin!-dijo Jaken levantando la voz. El sirviente del demonio intento detener a la pequeña, que después abrazo a su amo.

-Hola, señorita Kagome-dijo Rin al notar la presencia de la joven.

-Hola Rin-responde ella en tono apagado y desanimada.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto la niña confundida.

-Nada, nada no te preocupes pequeña-contestaba Kagome sonriendo.

-Señor Sesshomaru… ¿Puede venir la señorita Kagome al castillo?-preguntaba la niña al notar la tristeza de la joven.

El demonio observaba a esa humana y mientras tanto Rin hacia caritas para que el dijera que si, la de cabellos negros se sienta en el suelo y una lagrima recorría su mejilla; -No se preocupen estaré bien-susurraba ella.

-Esta bien Rin, dile que venga con nosotros-contesta Sesshomaru serio y frio, en ese momento él les daba la espalda, -¡Amo no me deje solo con ellas dos!-grito Jaken siguiendo a su amo.

-Ven señorita Kagome-dijo la niña agarrándole de la mano a la pelinegra, ambas se van corriendo siguiendo a Sesshomaru y a Jaken quien habían adelantaban sus pasos.

-Amo, ¿Por qué va a traer a esa humana al castillo?-preguntaba el sirviente.

-No lo hice por lastima, Jaken…Lo hice por Rin-murmuro este desviando la mirada.

Al salir del bosque desde a lo lejos se notaba un enorme castillo, las puertas se abrían cuando apenas el demonio estaba parado al frente, la joven de cabellos negros se quedo sorprendida por el lugar ya que no se esperaba que el medio hermano de Inuyasha tuviera un castillo.

-¿Como conseguiste este lugar?-indago la muchacha algo confundida.

-El castillo estaba abandonado, cuerpos de las personas que vivían en este lugar fueron asesinadas-contestaba el demonio con sonrisa irónica.

-Pueden que vuelvan sus espíritus-dijo el en tono burlón.

-Cállate, no tengo miedo a los espíritus- responde Kagome nerviosa.

-Para mí que si-dijo Sesshomaru en tono burlón.

El castillo se encontraba algo oscuro, algunas velas podían alumbrar el lugar, en las paredes todavía quedaron las manchas de sangre eso no asustaba mucho a la pequeña y muchos menos a la muchacha sino que lo que mas las aterraba eran los cadáveres que aun estaban pero en el sótano y el olor a podrido salía de la puerta que estaba un poco abierta, en ese momento las dos chicas se cubren la nariz para no sentir ese olor fuerte.

El demonio abría una puerta en la cual estaba ordenada y limpia, la pequeña agarra a Kagome del brazo y la hace pasar; -¿Este es mi habitación?-pregunto la de cabellos negros.

-¡Si!-contesta Rin alegremente, el youkai daba media vuelta para retirarse y Kagome lo agarra de la mano a este, -Muchas gracias Sesshomaru-le decía algo ruborizada.

El youkai le suelta y sigue su caminata acompañado de su sirviente, -Amo Sesshomaru… La humana, ¿se va a quedar a vivir con nosotros?-indago este confundido.

-Solamente hasta mañana-responde el demonio en tono frio, él se acercaba a la terraza del castillo para ver a la luna creciente, -¿Perfecta noche no es así?- pregunto una voz femenina. Era esa humana que se acercaba lentamente para admirar la luna, estando en la otra esquina de la terraza.

-Como digas-contesta Sesshomaru ignorándola.

-Sabes, en estas noches de luna creciente siempre estaba con Inuyasha- decía ella en tono triste, cada vez que pronunciaba ese nombre le dolía, pero simplemente tenia que olvidarlo cosa que era difícil para ella…

-Aun sigues insinuando a mi estúpido medio hermano-dijo el demonio acercándose a Kagome, este la observaba fijamente a sus ojos cafés podía notar el dolor y el sufrimiento de aquella humana…

La de cabellos negros quería tratar de alejarse del demonio, pero algo sintió en su interior. Como un golpe fuerte en su corazón, ella observaba esos ojos amarillentos para saber si encontraba algún sentimiento…-¿_Que es este pulso?, ¿porque con el?, ¿porque?-_se preguntaba ella en su mente. -_Una nueva oportunidad para mí_-

Sesshomaru se acercaba lentamente hacia ella y la agarra de la barbilla,-Deja de pensar en mi medio hermano-le susurraba. Ambos se miraban fijamente y este comenzaba a unir sus labios con los de ella provocando un tierno beso, el cada vez profundizaba sus labios y la humana abría sus ojos e sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Pasan unos minutos y el youkai separa sus labios, dejando a una Kagome completamente confundida; -¿Por qué hiciste eso?-indagaba ella ruborizada.

-Te hice un favor, ¿no? Ahora deja de pensar en el…-contesta este sonriendo de lado.-_Pero que estoy diciendo, un demonio como yo a caído tan bajo por probar los labios de una tonta humana…-_pensaba el de cabellos plateados desviando la mirada.-_Pero, ¿porque que son estas cosas?, ¿Por qué siento esto en mi pecho? Y ¿Por qué quiero volver a probar ese sabor de sus labios?-_se indagaba en su mente, tratando de comprenderse a si mismo.

-No puedo olvidarme…-le decía la pelinegra distanciándose un poco.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso aun sientes cosas por el?-le preguntaba Sesshomaru molesto,-Acaso desperdicie mis labios, por una tonta humana como tu-

- No me dejaste terminar…-responde la joven acercándose lentamente,- No puedo olvidarme de ti, no se porque pero me gustas mucho, Sesshomaru-

Ambos vuelven a juntar sus labios, la luna creciente los iluminaba en esa terraza la suave brisa fresca hacia que ellos cada vez se juntaran a un mas.

-Te amo, Sesshomaru-pronunciaba Kagome dejando de besar al youkai.

-Yo también te amo, humana-murmuro este sonriendo de lado.

-No me digas humana, tengo nombre tonto demonio-le decía ella en tono burlón.-Y es Kagome-

El youkai la abraza y la besa en la frente.-Te amo, Kagome-susurro Sesshomaru.

-_Esto es extraño pero volví a confiar en el amor, olvide para siempre a esa bestia que tanto me lastimo… Ahora amo a otra persona, es raro de como nuestros destinos se cruzaron aunque lo odiaba siempre y por todas aquellas peleas que pasaban cuando lo veíamos a el…Puedo decir ¡adiós Inuyasha!-_decía ella en su mente, mientras que le demostraba al demonio una alegre y cálida sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, Jaken se había quedado con la boca abierta al enterarse de que su amo le dejo a esa joven humana a quedarse a vivir en este castillo, pero Rin estaba feliz ya que ella quería mucho a la señorita Kagome. Siempre la quería como una madre o siempre quiso que este con el señor Sesshomaru.

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

_**Y ¿que les pareció? **_

_**Espero que les guste n_n**_

_**Sayonara **_

_**Atte.J.H**_


End file.
